A conventional control valve for a spray head of a faucet is manufactured at high cost and is complicated. Accordingly, improved touch control valves were disclosed in TW Patent Nos. M432670, 1228578, I369459, M452280 and M382408, respectively. The improved touch control valves are an automatic valve or a manual valve, wherein when the touch control valves are the manual valve, water supply is stopped by touching an actuation element, after starting the water supply. When the touch control valves are the automatic valve, the water supply is stopped automatically by way of water pressure change after a period of using time.
In addition, one touch control valves are sold by many companies, such as 3M, wherein each one touch control valve is fixed on an outlet of the faucet and the water supply is started or stopped by manually touching an actuation element in the control valve, thus causing contamination to the actuation element.
A conventional faucet contains a handle and a central shaft driven by the handle so as to control water supply or to adjust temperature of the water supply. But an operation travel is too long to operate the faucet smoothly and to obtain aesthetics appearance of the control valve.
A conventional pull-out or pull-down spray head contains an infrared sensor for sensing user's hand, yet the pull-out or pull-down spray head cannot be controlled as the infrared sensor or a circuit board is broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.